Pursuit
by blackpitchfork
Summary: Katsuragi Yako is considered a genius, it's her secret. One encounter at the library will soon go to supernatural extremes and Yako will have to make a choice. To break the mask of stupidity or continue to play along. yako x ?
1. Before the Murder

Pursuit

Pairings: Sai/Yako, Yuuya/Yako, Neuro/Yako, Sasazuka/Yako. (In the end I'll pick one, for now she'll have her moments with these guys.)

Disclaimer : I do not own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro (I will only say this once)

1. Before the Murder

Katsuragi Yako was once a renowned genius in a small hick town in the countryside but, she refused to move up any grades, so, as she moved away she began to hide her true IQ and getting into the best school for food with barely passing grades… her plan, true intent, and goal, mainly the food.

"Sasazuka-san!"

A blonde girl that just started high school waved at the older man, he turned to look in her direction. His occupation was detective work, and he joined the police force to investigate X. There was information in the police data room about every crime committed relating to most criminals. The Person above mentioned in the first paragraph is Katsuragi Yako, the blonde girl. I am Moriki her mini computer.

The story I am about to tell you has never been recorded or shown to anyone before.

"Yako, what is it?" The Silver headed detective inquired, staring at the 16 year old girl. He could already guess and started to take out a cigarette. Taking a long drag, he prepared himself for the soon to be disaster that would come.

"Can I borrow one of your police scooters?" She attentively asked placing both hands together like she was begging.

The older man looked in surprise at her request and then looked at her as if she was joking. She pulled out her license to drive a scooter and then looked at him. He shook his head and at the drop of her had he made a deal.

"If you can solve one mystery for me, any mystery, one that I give you, I'll give you my old scooter." With that Yako perked up at the sound of getting a free scooter for herself. Taking her hand out she shook on the deal with the older man and then rushed off home.

Sasazuka shook his had and turned around, he had to choose a good mystery, one so that his scooter couldn't be taken away. Yako surprisingly, can run nearly as fast as a scooter, I didn't know why she needed one. Later, I would know that it was for long distance not speed.

"Dad! Guess what!" A man probably in his 40s turned around to face his child and feigned confusion, he knew perfectly well that his child had gotten her license for two wheeled and four wheeled vehicles, but that wasn't the surprise.

She smiled.

"Sasazuka san and I made a deal about the scooter and I might get my very own scooter!" The blonde squealed at the top of her lungs. Her father was very surprised as he took his hands out of his ears and thought of something that would make his little genius even happier. He stood up and took his jacket off of the hanger and then tapped Yako on the shoulder.

"Let's got out to eat, my little genius." He said lovingly.

Yako's eyes lighted up and she followed her father like a little duckling. What Yako liked more than anything was me, the mini computer, eating, books and her parents, but she and her father shared one common interest, their eating habits. How they afforded everything, will be told later.

"So, what was the deal?" Her father inquired, his face showing general curiosity.

"I solve whatever mystery he gives me and I get the scooter." She answered while stuffing her face.

Smiling brightly she looks at the look on her father's face. Then, she notices someone familiar staring at them, she waves to him. The man was an old man known as Takeda but still seemed fit enough to outrun a dog. He waves back.

"Oh? So, what are you doing here?" Yako's father looked at the man inquiringly, he seemed a bit off today.

"Takeda-san, you seem really happy today, is something the matter?" Yako gave him a killer smile, one that would knock boys off their feet.

Nervously he answered. "U-Um no, I'm just really excited about tomorrow." He hesitantly said.

Yako thought for a while. It was Takeda's birthday tomorrow, she got an idea, she knew of Takeda's obsession of insects. She decided to get him a spider. She took me out and started typing on the web two days from now Takeda will receive a garden spider that was breed to be the size of her hand.

"It's that time?!" Yako got up and started running, her father left with the bill.

"What time?" Takeda inquired.

Yako's father paled at what Takeda asked, "Yako and the library."

Takeda nodded in understanding, Yako's obsession with books were scarier than her food obsession. If only he knew exactly how scary.

Arriving at the library she immediately went over to the mysteries, she had to stock up on more possible cases that may not be in her mind already. 30 minutes later, Yako was already bored, her creativity over ruling all the things that the culprits did, the things and mistakes they made were boring.

"Hello, is this the mystery part of the library?" Yako looked up to see a rather strange man with… a strange choice of clothes.

"Yes, this is the mystery section, my name is Katsuragi Yako." Yako politely introduced herself. The tall man looked at her with a killer smile, he was pretty handsome but there was something sadistic about the man.

"My name is Neuro." He politely responded.

Looking over at the books he pointed to them and asked a few things such as, 'Which are good', 'Does it end well?', and 'How well is the plot?'. Yako answered with few word sentences and then she continued to read the book she was holding. 5 minutes later she put the book down giving a sigh. Neuro came up to her and picked up the book then looked at her, eyebrow arched.

"What's wrong with the book?" He inquired.

"Got bored, can't understand the text." Yako lied, after all, she did have to act stupid.

He looked at the book in his hand and then skimmed through it. He looked at her then the book and continued to do so until she got annoyed.

"I can understand it." He said, pretty arrogant.

"Good. One thing you're good at." She said nonchalantly. She didn't really care, if you thought about it, solving mysteries are pretty easy if you pay attention enough like hackers to computers and gamers to the TV.

Looking at her clock, she stared at it for 3 minutes, hey why not act like an idiot? Secure the reputation of being average, it helps. As the watch became 5:08 she got up and grabbed her bag then ran off.

"Bye Neuro, bye Mrs. Aminaso!" She rushed out and ran off.

The strange guy, Neuro, walked up to the desk and leaned on the counter. Looking at the exit then facing the old woman as if to ask her a question.

"Interesting girl, does she always discard the books after 5 minutes?" He questioned.

"Mostly." Mrs. Aminaso the librarian answered.

After running for 10 minutes she finally reaches the house, immediately placing her things in her room and started typing. Her main computer had all the documents which made me very jealous the first time I saw it, but once I got to know it, I became friends, don't ask why or how, I just did. Her fingers flied across the letters and on the blank document three letters per second formed.

_That night was one I would not forget, the day that the green moon waned and swung out of my sight._

The sentence continued, her fingers rapidly catching up with her words as she mouthed them. A command every 2 seconds, the paragraph soon a short story in 30 minutes.

"Yako, dinner time." Her mother's voice chimed in the room coming from downstairs.

Pausing, with her work Yako moved the small white arrow on the screen and clicked File, Save As, titling it _'Kuro Tsuki, Book 3' _The name popped up to countless names of all kinds. If you're still asking how both Yako and her father could afford to eat so much food and still haven't figured it out.

Katsuragi Yako, Best selling author, pseudonym Nana Makai.

Getting up, she picked me up and clipped me to her belt hoop then walked down the stairs, she sniffed the air smelling warm pork and rice. Her mouth started watering and she rushed to the table, it's times like this that I truly fear Yako's four obsessions. Her father and mother greeted her with exceptional pride, her new book of used to be unpublished short stories were released today, _' The Depths'. _

"Good job my little genius." her father praised her, he took the first bite.

"Yes, I bought it today, the concept, is rather interesting." Her mother said then took her bite with lady like grace and feminine bites into her food.

Yako dug in without saying anything, she gave both her parents smiles as the buffet fit enough to feed an army was taken in 20 minutes. Wiping her mouth she thanked them for the food and ran upstairs, it was 9 o' clock. Her slumber blissful and without nightmares.

What she didn't know was the tomorrow, some thing horrible was going to happen.

* * *

Sorry if this beginning seems a little tacky, I was on a giant writer's block, Asagi Uzumaki will come out during the summer so right now I'm going to post this story, for those of you who have not seen Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, Read/ Watch it!


	2. Blood Box

Pursuit - Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro fanfic

For those of you confused the first POV is being told by the point of view of a mini computer, technically it might be considered 2nd POV but the I and me are not Yako's view.

The Mini computer does not have a name yet, I'm still debating on what to call it.

**Well I was too lazy to correct this rough draft, I might get a beta.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Majin tantei nougami Neuro.(This is the very last time I will say this.)

2. Blood Box

She had woken up that day, it was 7 am at the time, her school started in 30 minutes, she sat there on the bed contemplating on what she should do today. All the days events being planned out into neat orderly rows that made up her schedule.

I was sitting nicely in her desk right next to her main computer. Yako looked at me as my automatic alarm sounded, it was approx. 7: 09 am and 42.48 sec/ milliseconds. She got up and with as little movement as possible and in 4 minutes she was ready for school. I was picked up and clipped to her backpack.

I was swinging side to side as she ran while juggling 5 bowls of cereal and eating bowl after bowl, a feat that should be put in the Guinness World Records Book. It would be one day before the spider would arrive for Takeda. To tell the truth I lied about a garden spider, it is fun messing with your minds, it was actually a Phoneutria nigriventer or a Brazillian wandering spider. This was a technical tarantula that was pretty poisonous.

We had arrived at school, Yako was feigning panting and walked in to the school, we had 5 minutes to get to class. The class as usual was noisy with the chatter of adolescents filling the place like water in a cup.

A red headed girl walked up to Yako, Kana, Yako's friend, smiled at her.

"Hey Yako." Her beautiful voice rang toward her friend, Yako smiled back at her and answered back with her less energetic and childish voice.

Their conversation lasted till someone bashed into the classroom, the fragile doors broke down, the person who was really thrown in got up rubbing his head. He was a third year since his uniform was different. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned and his glasses had a crack on the left side. Three boys came in ready to continue bashing him till the bell rang. They only paused for a moment then continued to their prey. Yako taking action held a broom handle between the two and smiled sweetly at the boys.

"May I ask but what are you doing in a first year class?" She gave them a threatening glare. They stepped back and glared at her. One of them stepped forward and tried to grasp the broom handle, acting quickly Yako picked up the broom and whacked his mid section making it seem as if on accident.

"Sorry but please can you get out now?" Her voice was sugar coated to an extent that it could fool anyone but the person its being directed at. They stepped back and then answering with a you should be honored with my answer then as they were right outside the door they started running their footsteps pounding on the floor.

The third year returned to his classroom and the school day went on in it's lethargic daze. When class ended she started running off to the police station. I was swinging more vigorously, that meant that she was really excited.

We arrived at a one story white building and went in, despite how it looked outside with was very big.

"Sasazuka-san!" She looked at the older man who was holding a white package that seemed to contain lots of documents. He smiled slightly at her, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He held out the piece of paper and looked at her expectantly. She took a glance at the paper and read the description then handed it back.

"The culprit is Moyori-san. There aren't any snow days in Viewpoint, can't fool someone who knows about that area." Yako said, after all not many people in Japan would pick Viewpoint in a certain area and still know the weather conditions. It was somewhat amazing that Yako had already found out about it, but nobody knew Yako was that smart.

The silver headed man looked at her in surprise then with a small smile he led her to the police garage.

"How did you come up with that answer." The older man spared a glance at Yako.

"Dad has a chart of most of the regions with whether or not snow falls or not, plus lots of books on the world. California it seemed was pretty sunny so I made a guess." Yako said.

I thought that it might be obvious that Yako was smarter than she let on now, and I continued to swing back and forth.

"Of course, Dad had to point it out plenty of times to tell me what the weather would be like in France." She rubbed her head and gave him a toothy grin. I cooled down a bit happy that Yako made a sufficient excuse related with her known food craze.

"… Here we are." the older man stopped at a pale grey door and input a few numbers. The door with a beep opened automatically and there standing 3 feet across was a jet black scooter, it was beautiful, for a scooter that was Sasazuka's old one, which could be 10 years old.

"I just got it rebuilt yesterday." He answered our unsaid question. He glanced at her as she gazed at the black scooter with awe.

"Um… Sasazuka-san?" Yako asked uncertainly, I knew that these were one of those rare moments that Yako showed genuine emotion. "How do you carry luggage in this?"

At this point Yako would be considered irresistibly cute, she placed a finger at her lip one of those habits that she does when she can't figure out how to do something or when she's confused.

Sasazuka pointed to the side of the scooter seat and she felt around for the switch, Sasazuka walked up and placed his hand on the switch. Yako placed her hand near his and felt the switch then flipped it up, the seat opened.

Happy she thanked Sasazuka and then placed her backpack in the seat. The older man threw her the key and proceeded to open the garage. Smiling at the man she waved him goodbye and started driving toward the library.

"Arigato Sasazuka-san!" she rode off, if only there was a sunset so it would look epic.

The older man waved and then turned around taking out a cigarette blowing out a breath of smoke and then looked at the white package. He stared intently at the documents. Something was bothering him, he felt today, something bad would happen ever since this morning. Yako's appearance didn't help either.

He took a long drag of his cigarette and then stared at the blue sky, something bad was going to happen.

At the time I could not feel what Sasazuka was feeling since I am not technically alive, I am a computer.

We had arrived at the library, Yako being the happy girl she was today went in to the library to tell Mrs. Aminaso her good news. She had gone in to see the same man yesterday talking with Mrs. Aminaso. He looked her way and smiled waving to her, she walked toward them with her smile intact, since yesterday, her dislike for the conceited man with his strange attire stood as it was. Mrs. Aminaso was and old woman with a pleasant face like that of a loving granny, in fact she looked like one too.

"Guess what? I've gotten a scooter!" She beamed.

Mrs. Aminaso glanced at her and smiled sweetly, Neuro the man was also smiling only his smile reminded her of a hungry animal. Everything about his smile except for the aura about was normal. She gave a nervous smile back.

"How is that so?" Neuro questioned his face reverting back to it's innocent feature.

" I won a mystery challenge." She said nonchalantly.

The time at the library went on for a long time, Yako was reading at the same pace. She looked up to see Neuro staring at her, as if she was a little amoeba being examined by scientists. She looked at him skeptically, she swore she thought his eyes glowed green.

When her stay at the library ended she took her scooter and rode home, what she didn't realize was that both Mrs. Aminaso and Neuro watching her leave, two different expressions.

When she arrived home she ran upstairs and went to her computer typing up more lines.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

The noises stopped and Yako curious went upstairs to check up on her father. Her father answered the door.

"Anything wrong?" She asked.

"No my little genius, go to sleep." The door closed and Yako went back to her room.

The next day after school it was then that someone came to get Yako to guide her home. Something bad had happened to her father. Jumping on her scooter she raced home and without missing a beat, she got off the scooter and ran upstairs.

But, when she got to her father's room, everything was dyed red, everything and her father's body was ripped into pieces. Yako fell to the floor, she was blacking out as the red faded away and with it came green and black.


End file.
